


The Mysterious Saga  of  Peter Potts-Stark

by PrincessShuri16



Series: A Mother’s creation [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: A Endgame and Infinity War Rewrite to fix up that mess the Russo brothers left us, A little bit of language you know how Toni is, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Infinity War (Movie) Compliant, Baby Peter at the start of the story., Clint is Toni’s biological brother, Don’t panic Jarvis is in here, Endgame who? I don’t know her, Everyone Is Alive, Far From Home spoilers later on, Female Tony, Gen, Happy is Grumpy Uncle, Harley Keener is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Harley is Peter’s little brother, Harley is a little shit, He come later on, Infinity War? Who is that?, Iron Family, Iron Family AU, Just siblings being siblings and having fun!, Little bit of Spideychelle later on, Morgan is Peter’s little sister, Morgan is sweet cinnamon roll, Mother and son relationship, No Sibling incest crap, No Starker shit, OC is Peter’s younger sibling, Other Avengers are a big happy family, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter is a Little Shit, Peter is good big brother, Peter is trying his best and that okay, Rhodey is cool Uncle, Starkers do not interact this work is not for y’all nasty!, The Author does not follow canon, The Author does not follow the Marvel Cinematic Universe timeline because it already mess up lmao, The Author does not know what she doing, The Author does not regret any of this, Toni is a badass and her husband love her for it, Toni is a good mother, Toni with her nicknames, Vincent Potts is a tired husband, Vincent is Harley and Peter biological dad, Vincent is Morgan’s biological dad, Vincent is OC’s dad too, an OC later in the story, canon? i don’t know her, it was actually decent then the two films, little bit of Pepperony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-12 04:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessShuri16/pseuds/PrincessShuri16
Summary: Meet Peter Anthony Potts-Stark, he is your average teenager.  He hang out with his friends, Michelle Jones and Ned Leeds. Except the fact, he is the older son of his billionaire, inventor and philanthropist genius mother, Toni Stark or in other words, Iron Maiden.                     And also he is secretly the friendly neighborhood, Spider-Man. So much for a normal life!  Bonus, he still haven’t finish his book report.  But he wouldn’t trade his double life. Because he knows he has his family by his side.  This series begin with Peter  as a baby. And later on the  rest is well history!





	1. A Mother’s gift

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, so please keep your commentary to yourself. Thank you! you been warned.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not owned Marvel or these characters. 

However, if I did own Marvel, Infinity War and Endgame will never happen. 

This story is based on these IronFamily artwork I saw on Pinterest, and I absolutely love it! And this story was born. And before I end this on a short note, these work begins with Peter as an infant, then later on as a teenager as this story developed.

I will add my original character, as the story developed once again. My character will be part of the Iron Family. And Tony is a female in the story, her following name is Antonia Stark or Toni Stark. Pepper is a boy in this story, and his name is Vincent Potts. They are married in this story, believe me this story will be adventurous as it grows. This story begins with young Toni and Vincent. 

Some of the terms in this story that I used is piccolo bamboo which mean little child in Italian. Please understand that I’m not fluent in Italian. Also if you hate fluff, then please don’t read this story. It is simple as that. 

I forgot to state that canon Tony graduated from MIT at seventeen years old, but in this story, his female counterpart Toni graduated at MIT when she was thirty. I did that so male counterpart Pepper and Toni could meet earlier in their MIT classes years. It worked perfectly since Pepper graduated at twenty-eight the same year as Toni.  
James is two years older then Toni, putting his birth year in 1968, and he is four years older than Pepper, he graduated from MIT in 2000 in this story to get his bachelor’s degree and began his career as an officer in the United States Air Force, and yes Obadiah Shane will come later on in the story, as Toni approach to the Iron Maiden arch, and several events will occur in this story. So keep a lookout!

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this work as much as I do! Happy reading! 

It was February 14, 1996, and it was snowing in Cambridge, Massachusetts. Twentysix years old Antonia Stark was drinking her fourteenth cup of coffee in the cafe where she was currently on during her break from her MIT classes. “You need to slow down, you might burn yourself or worse, your heart weakens.” A voice said behind her. Antonia finally got out of her world, and spotted the tall, young and handsome redhead in front of her as she was sitting in a chair. She got out of her chair, so it can be less awkward. The young man was two years younger than her. He is twenty-four year old. 

“What? Even if my heart weakens, I will still look like a badass and come out of the fire still looking damn good.” She retorted with little bit of sass to stir him up, in the pot of her mischief. 

“I’m serious, go easy on the coffee.” the redhead was surprisedly not affected by her sass. “Fine, Mother hen.” She said and playfully stick her tongue at him. He rolled his eyes back at the shorter women. “Very mature.” 

“Hey Cowboy, What’s your name?” She said with a flirty wink of her brown eyes. 

“My name is Vincent. Vincent Potts.” He said politely. 

“Lame! Let’s call you Pepper.” 

“My name is Vincent.” He replied stiffly and emotionless as robot. 

“Not in my book, it’s not.” She said cheekily and fixed his tie. “Your name is now Pepper, because you are hot as Pepper.” She delivered another wink to his direction. Vincent once again rolled his eyes at her attempt of flirting with him.

“What’s your name Miss Good-naming-with-stuff?” 

“Toni. Toni Stark.” 

“That’s a nice name.” He responded. Toni was shocked! Normally, whenever she interacts with citizens, they gush over the fact that her father was the late businessman Howard Stark - you know, the creator of Captain America shield - who is a total asshole if you asked her. Growing up, she was more of a mother’s girl. Her mother, Maria Stark and her had the best bond.

Despite being shocked, she was relieved, she was finally being treated equally as a human being. Pepper and Toni traded each other numbers, and the rest was history. 

“What’s wrong Tones, cat bite your tongue?” Her best friend and roommate, James Rhodes teased during their lunch at the diner, when he was shocked when she rejected her usual partying at the nearest bar. 

As they were currently now in their dorm room.

“Oh shut up, Honeybear here is your ship.” She threw a hat at his head which knocked his balance as he landed in the laundry basket. Toni laughed at his obvious pain instead of helping her friend, but revenge is sweet!

”Okay, I deserved that.” He admired then he hissed in pain as he helped himself knowing Toni was just being a little shit. “Do you have to be a little shit?” “Do you have to be a crybaby?” She said as she feign tears. “I really do hate you.” “You love me!” she said. “Yeah you are a pain in my ass” he said. 

“But you love me for it.” Toni smirked, as they both laughed. “Sure Tones.” He replied. After all they can’t be pissed at each other for no reason. She can’t wait to meet Pepper once again. 

They meet at a burger joint during their winter break, and they have a conversation at the joint. Then a few months later, they started to date. They both graduated in May 2000 along with Rhodey. 

Rhodey stayed in Massachusetts, but the four friends kept in contact. 

Pepper and Toni started to travel globally, with her bodyguard and her friend, Happy Hogan. They reside in their mansion in Venice, Italy. They celebrate their four year anniversary as boyfriend and girlfriend. Just when they were having the time of their life.

“Why so smiley face?” Toni teased playfully, as they are walking in the park. “You are so beautiful.” He said. “Stop.” She said and hit him in the arm. He kissed her on the cheeks. “This night is beautiful.” Toni nods. “Will you marry me?” He held out a ring in his hand as he bent down. “Yes!” she cried as she kissed him back. 

Happy pumped his fist in the bushes. 

“Took him long enough.” He smirked. 

Toni threw a dinner roll at Happy in the bushes and smirk also. “Eat on this Happy!” 

It was too late, the dinner roll was in Happy’s mouth, as he fell to the ground. 

“Next time Happy, don’t snoop and make it too obvious.” 

As, she slyly responded.

“You know I love you right?” Vincent smirked at his lady. 

“I know.” She said and kissed him back once again. Their marriage ceremony was held in Italy, with all of their family and friends. Family and friends, as Obadiah Shane was not invited courtesy of Toni Stark. She knows the older man will scoffed, family what about business? As soon as Toni got older, Obadiah Shane reminded her of her dad, Howard.

“Will you take Toni to be your loving bride?” The man at the ceremony said. 

“I do.” He said looked at his wonderful wife. “Do you Miss Stark, take Vincent to be your husband?” “I do.” She said as she looked at him too .

“You may kiss the bride.” Vincent kissed his now wife. Everyone cheered, including a grumpy Happy clapped also. 

The ceremony later ended, as they all went out for dinner. Few months had passed, they are still in their residence in Italy. “Pepper! Come here!” She cried in their living room. “Toni! baby what’s wrong?!” He said running to his wife. “Do you need coffee?” 

“No Pepper, I’m pregnant!” She said. He hugged his wife and he was in tears. Their first born child. 

It was now August 10, 2001, several months had passed. “The baby is here!” She moaned. “Happy! We need to go to the hospital!” Vincent cried. “On it sir!” Happy cried. 

They went in the car, and drove off. 

They went in the nearest room, and the doctor got their baby out of his mother’s stomach. 

And there in Toni’s hands was their small and cute baby boy. 

“He is so precious.” cooed Toni. 

“Indeed.” He cooed also with his wife. 

”What should be his name?” Vincent asked his wife. “After your dad?” He then asked. “Hell to the fucking no.” She replied quickly. “How about we name him Peter Anthony Potts-Stark.” She said warmly. “I love it.” He replied. 

Toni could have sworn the infant smiled in his mother’s arms. 

Few weeks after the birth of their son, the couple decided it was a good idea to move to a mansion in Malibu, California to a new place for their little bundle of joy to call home.

While her husband was asleep in their bedroom, she sneaked in her baby’s room and grab him from his crib and sang an old Italian nursery song her mother sang to her when she was a baby too. 

“I love you Petey, piccolo bambino you are my treasure. I will protect you with all of my might. I love you so damn much. I want you to be the best you can be.” She said with tears on her face. Then she fled to the living room carefully with her son in her arms. 

“My little bundle of joy.” She cooed. He was now fast sleep in his mother’s arms and she gently went on the couch with her son and sang the same Italian tune. Peter will know at a young age even before he can walk, his mother will always love him and he was her gift. Both mother and son fell asleep on the couch, and Pepper smiled at the sight and threw a blanket on his wife and son. “Jarvis?” He silently called. “Yes sir, the adorable moment your wife and Peter Anthony shares is now recorded.” “Thank you Jarvis.” “Anytime sir.” Pepper went back to the bedroom, his wife and him shared. He knew his wife will kill him but it was worth it. He was blessed to have her as his wife, partner and emotional support and just be there for him as they will forever love each other. They will have their baby boy to be guided and safe since they love their little boy dearly so much, after all he was their greatest gift in the universe after all.

Note: that was so cute! I will see you my readers, next time in my realm! Please leave a comment and tell me what you think. I’m really excited about your feedback.

If you have a tumblr, I’m theofficaldeannawinchester on Tumblr, if you want to follow me. I will follow you back! I also have a Wattpad as BubblyMikey24. My twitter is Savvy Teen of Press, if you want to follow it and my instagram is bubblygreen60. Then my FanFiction.Net is turtlelovermikey3000. Oh and lastly, i’m Deanna Winchester on Pinterest. So that all of my other social media accounts. I hope you all have a stunning day, and thank you so much again for sticking with me!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hello my fellow readers, sorry for the delay, I was having a really bad hiatus.  
But I’m back now! I will appreciate if nobody copies my story and upload it on another site as Iron Dad fluff stories.  
I just want to state the fact I worked really hard on this story, I really don’t want all of my hard work go down the drain.  
So I would appreciate if you do not do that, because you do not have my permission, and blessing either. If you upload my stories on other sites such as Wattpad, you will deal with a very angry writer. I suggest you do not copy my stories, you have been warned. Not going to lie, I was not expecting so much kudos, and positive commentary. Thank you so much!  
Please leave a kudos or commentary . I love to hear what you think! Peter is currently now two months old in this chapter. Enjoy!

“Today’s a sunny morning in Malibu, California. Pepper got out of bed and prepared breakfast for his family members. He picked up some eggs and started to boil them in the pot. Then he fried the bacon and piled the bacon strips in the baking sheet. 

“Good morning honey,” said a voice. Pepper finally looked up and it was his wife looking well rested and more relaxed holding their sleeping infant son, Peter. Peter looked content in his mother’s arms. “Let me hold him for a change.” Pepper said, Toni handed Peter to his father and Peter was woken up from his nap and looked confused and realized he was not in his mother’s soft warm arms and instead he was in his father’s arms much to his dismay and immediately started to cry.

Pepper looked helpless and did not know what to do, Toni immediately started to laugh. “Haha let me hold the kid.” She mocked her husband’s voice. “Shut it.” was her husband’s cold response. But she kept on mocking him.  
“One more mock, and I will hide your coffee.” Came his stern response.  
“You wouldn’t!” Toni gasped and shocked that her husband will do that trickery.  
“I will.”  
“Fine.”  
Peter kept on crying in his father’s arms. “There, there piccolo bambino.” She cooed, and grabbed him from her husband’s arms. “Mama is here and your mean father won’t do anything.” Pepper gave Toni a warning look. That he will hide her coffee. “Fine, innocent father.” She muttered.

Peter immediately stop crying in his mother’s arms, Pepper continued to cook breakfast.  
Peter fell asleep in her arms then she put Peter in his crib near the living room. When Pepper finished cooking their breakfast, Pepper and Toni silently ate their food. As soon as Toni finished her food, she woke Peter up so that he could have his breakfast.   
Suddenly the phone rang and Pepper answered it, “Hey babe, Obadiah is on the phone. He wants to talk to you.” Pepper said as he looked at his wife.  
“I’m not here.” Toni quickly replied, and run off and headed to her safe place; her lab!

Pepper groaned at his wife’s antics. Pepper was dressed in savvy clothes. He was already prepared for this meeting. “Good luck dealing with Dragon Man babe.” Toni snarked. “Toni, be nice.” He scolded his wife. “But it's true.” She stubbornly protested. “Fine! I’ll be nice.” After her husband gave one of his looks as she sighed. “Thank you.” He said now pleased, as he kissed his wife on the cheeks, and left the living room. She went to her lab, and worked on her new invention.

As soon as she finished her invention, “Mrs. Stark-Potts, Peter is crying from his nap, and is now scared, and believes you are in danger. I activated ‘Nobody put the baby in the corner’ protocol.” JARVIS said. “JARVIS! Why didn’t you told me this sooner?” She groaned.  
“You installed ‘Do not disturb Peter during his nap time’ protocol.” Jarvis responded now annoyedly. 

Toni cursed under her breathe, exited her lab doors, and hurried as if it was the end of the world, it was the end of the world! What kind of mother would leave their child? She grabbed Peter from his crib, and sang the Italian lullaby. “Piccolo bambino , don’t cry baby. I love you so much Petey, you are the best gift a mother could ever have.” As she shushed his cries, and rocked him gently. As she gently kissed him motherly on the cheeks, and that did the trick when Peter is now fast asleep and realized his mother is safe.

During the incident, every crib was located in every area of the house. Peter knows he is safe and sound because of his mother’s never ending love. “Jarvis, is this recorded?” She asked.  
“Yes, Mrs. Potts-Stark.” JARVIS responded.  
“Good!” She smiled, as Peter smiled in his mother’s arms. He started to cooed in her arms, and he smiled once again.


End file.
